


Walking On Sunshine

by geeky_ramblings



Series: How Peter Hale Won Over His Mates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was sunshine, puppy dogs and rainbows for Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

Everything was sunshine, puppy dogs and rainbows for Peter Hale. He was practically floating on a cloud. Why might one ask; well you see the impossible had finally happened. Peter had finally had gotten his date with John and Melissa. After months of buying them chocolates and flower, they went to dinner and then gave into their carnal pleasures later that night.

Honestly, Peter thought that seducing them into his bed would have been harder. After all, it hadn't been that easy to woo them in the first place. John and Melissa had played hard to get, making Peter believe that it would be quiet some time to get them into his bed. He was very happy to be proven wrong. Over and over again. Who knew a nurse and a sheriff could be so adventures in the sack. Certainly, not Peter but he wasn't going to complain about his little discovery. 

Instead, he had plans. Ones that including him, John and Melissa not leaving his apartment for entire week. Maybe he could talk them into taking a vacation. That way he could take full advantage of having both of his lovers to himself for awhile. Plus he had a few moves from the kama sutra that he wanted to try with them.

Ah, yes Peter was walking on sunshine and nothing could get in the way of his happiness now that he had John and Melissa in his bed.


End file.
